La primera cita
by Esciam
Summary: Posibles situaciones antes de una muy esperada primera cita.


¡Hola Gente! Esto lo escribí para carla_gray en LJ por su cumpleaños. Espero les güiste a pesar del final abierto.

**Disclaimer: **Leverage no me pertenece, fue creado por Jonh Rogers y Chris Downey.

**La primera cita**

—… Entonces, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a cenar!  
>—¡Bien!<br>—Bien.  
>—¡Bien! —Y como si Parker se hubiera dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que había presionado a Hardison para que la invitara a una cita; se puso roja, dejó de verlo al rostro y, con un movimiento impulsivo, se dio la vuelta y caminó con energía hacia la salida.<br>Hardison se había quedado viendo hacia esa dirección con los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca en medio de alguna palabra que no terminó de decir. Estaba en shock. No era que no hubiera pensado en las maneras de pedirle una cita a Parker (de hecho, su mente había planeado desde un casual "¿Tomamos algo?" hasta pedírselo mientras los dos caían por un edificio amarrados), pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan rápido. Bueno, no a cualquiera le parecía que más de cuatro años era rápido, pero para él.  
>—Voy a, yo… —Sophie les hizo un ademán nervioso, indicando a Parker, y salió caminando tras ella.<br>Hardison se quedó, entonces, en el departamento de Nate y en su sala donde hacían las reuniones con el susodicho y Elliot mirándole. Cuando vio sonreír a este último antes de darle una palmada en la espada algo fuerte y a Nate acercarle un teléfono diciéndole:  
>—Es mejor que le digas a Maggy que no puedes ir con ella a la comic-con —fue que se dio a la idea de que esa noche saldría en su primera cita con Parker. <p>

**-o-**

Parker estaba nerviosa. Movía su pie rítmicamente y un poco de atrás hacia adelante, por lo que Sophie no podía peinarla.  
>—… ¡No iré! No, no iré —dijo muy convencida y de repente, mientras movía la cabeza a los lados.<br>Sophie intentó volver a poder tomarle el cabello para peinarla, pero Parker no se dejó. Dio un resoplido y le tocó el antebrazo. Gracias a sus "poderes de entrenamiento", la rubia se tranquilizó un poco aunque miró a Sophie con una mirada que tenía en ella un mudo mensaje de desesperado pedido de ayuda.  
>—<em>Alice, cariño… es de tu Hardison de quien estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas? <em>—Sophie dio un respingo al oír una voz de mujer llegando desde el altavoz del teléfono celular de Parker.  
>—¿Quién es?<br>—Mi amiga Peggy. —dijo, con obviedad.  
>—¿Qué Peggy?<br>—La jurado Peggy, mi amiga, ¡Dah! —respondió, como si Sophie fuera tonta por no recordarlo.  
>—Ah… No sabía que seguían en contacto.<br>—¿Por qué no lo haría?  
>—No lo sé, porque… —hizo un ademán con la mano como si intentara encontrar las palabras, mirando a Parker que la esperaba atentamente. Pareció decidir no decir lo que se le vino a la mente—. No, por nada.<br>Las dos habían susurrado rápidamente ese diálogo, mientras Peggy seguía hablando por el teléfono, tratando de tranquilizar a Parker:  
>—<em>… por lo que, solo es como… como uno de sus almuerzos, pero ir un poco más arreglada y ya. ¿Qué te vas a poner?<em>  
>Parker se miró un instante y dijo:<br>—Lo que ando ahora mismo…  
>Sophie negó:<br>—¿Qué te parece la chaqueta café que…?  
>—<em>Oh, ¿es Sophie?<em>  
>Sophie miró felizmente sorprendida al teléfono.<br>—Sí, ¡mucho gusto!  
>—<em>El gusto es mío. ¿Ya volvieron de la luna de miel? ¿Cómo está el padre de Alice? ¿Lo pasaron bien?<em>  
>Sophie miró a Parker pidiéndole una explicación mientras respondía:<br>—Fue adorable. Gracias por preguntar.  
>—¿Qué? Alice sí tiene un padre y, ahora, una madrastra buena —le respondió en susurros Parker.<br>Sophie negó y preguntó para cambiar de tema.  
>—¿Qué crees que deba usar… Alice, para la cita, Peggy? <p>

**-o-**

—No, no… Nada de corbatas —decía Elliot, categórico.  
>Nate volvió al guardarropas de donde había cogido las corbatas, y Hardison seguía frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, dubitativo.<br>—Tiene razón. Primero, tenemos que planear donde la llevarás, y luego decidir la ropa.  
>Elliot le dio la razón a Nate con un movimiento de mano y Hardison se volvió para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.<br>—Esta no es una misión, es mi cita. Yo sé lo que voy a hacer. Ahora, ¿podrían salir de mi habitación?  
>—¿Y dejar de admirar tus juguetes?<br>—¡Te lo digo por última vez: ¡Son figuras de colección!  
>—Tienes cinco encimeras de juguetes, eso es friki, aún para ti. —Elliot cogió uno de Conan e hizo a abrirlo.<br>Hardison intentó detenerlo recordándole que así eran más valiosos. Nate los dejó "pelear" y cuando el hacker pudo recuperar el juguete, (después de que Elliot se devolviera, no por habilidad de él) le dijo:  
>—La vas a llevar a un hotel, ¿verdad? —dijo Nate, mirando la habitación enorme, pero llena de juguetes, posters y hasta un robot de tamaño real de R2-D2.<br>Hardison perdió el aliento por un segundo:  
>—No voy a, yo, nosotros no… La llevaré a su casa.<br>—Hacerlo por primera vez en un enorme almacén no es nada romántico. —insistió Elliot—. Hay un excelente hotel en el centro, tiene un buen restaurante y habitaciones. Pero lo mejor es, es que es temático: circense. Le va a encantar a Parker y en una de las habitaciones, hay un columpio que…  
>—No creo que sea lo mejor para la primera cita. Me parece que podrían ir al cine. Peor, ¿qué tipo de películas le gusta a Parker? —se preguntó Nate, seriamente.<br>—No creo que sea lo mejor llevarla a un lugar donde tenga que estar quieta viendo algo por dos horas. Está loca. Puede hacer cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Por eso te digo, llévala de una vez a un ambiente donde su… rareza, no destaque. Donde tenga total libertad de ser ella misma…  
>—Yo sé donde llevarla.<br>—¿En serio? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Nate.  
>Hardison los miró interesados, y él negó:<br>—Lo he pensando mucho y sé donde es el sitio ideal, y no se los voy a decir porque le van a hacer dudar, y no quiero que me hagan dudar.  
>—Entonces no debe ser el sitio perfecto. —insistió Nate.<br>El hacker se quedó pensando un instante, y luego, en un arrebato decidió:  
>—OK, los dos fuera de mi habitación.<br>Nate se dio por rendido.  
>—¿En serio? —Se sonrió Elliot— Porque hombre, se ve que necesitas ayuda.<br>—Fuera. —insistió Hardison, moviéndose hacia ellos para hacerlos retroceder hacia la puerta.  
>—Al menos déjame decirte la dirección del hotel.<br>—¡Ahora!  
>—Déjalo Elliot. Ha tenido años para planearlo, ¿no?<br>El interpelado se dio a la idea pero, justo antes de que Hardison cerrara la puerta, comentó:  
>—Al menos tienes condones…<br>El hacker cerró la puerta y fue hacia su armario, sin saber aún qué ponerse. 

**-o-**

Cuando Parker se subió a la camioneta, Hardison no pudo dejar de mirarla con la boca un poco abierta por varios segundos. Aunque natural, se veía el toque de Sophie en ella. Estaba preciosa.  
>—Te ves hermoso —le dijo entonces ella, y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.<br>Hardison sonrió y mucho, y puso en marcha de nuevo a Lucille. Sabía, estaba seguro, que la velada al menos sería inolvidable.


End file.
